


KitTy cuteness

by Kitty_C02



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_C02/pseuds/Kitty_C02
Summary: Ty seems to have a strange effect on Kit... idk what else to put...





	KitTy cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so pls be nice if its bad...

Kit was sat in the kitchen on the counter listening to Dru talk about a horror film she'd watched recently. He couldn't say he was actually listening to her though. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about Ty. The boy with storm-grey eyes that rarely met his own. Ty was beautiful. not a word he thought he'd ever use to describe a boy, but with Ty, it just seemed, fitting.

"you're not listening to me." Dru said, tapping Kit lightly on his arm.

"what, yes I am" Kit replied defensively.

"no, you're not," she said, "you have that look on your face again, you're thinking about Ty"

Kit tried to deny it but she cut him off. she wasn't wrong, so Kit gave in. He'd told Dru about his crush on Ty a few weeks ago, there was something about her blue-green eyes that he trusted. he needed to tell someone. Julian would have probably lectured him for hours, Mark, Emma and Cristina would turn it into a big deal, Tavvy wouldn't be able to help him and Livvy told Ty everything, so that never would've worked. so that left Dru, she didn't give the best advice but she tried. she kept telling him to just tell Ty, but Kit was sceptical about that idea as he didn't want to ruin any chance of friendship with the boy if he didn't like him back.  
Dru suddenly stopped talking as Livvy entered the room.

"Dru, Tavvy's looking for you" she said then walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

Dru left the room mumbling something about Tavvy not being her responsibility then Livvy walked towards Kit and just stared at him for a while. "what's up?" she eventually asked.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?" He replied. 

"that's a lie, but if you won't tell me, fine." and she left.

Then Ty walked in. He had his headphones around his neck, the white band a striking contrast to his pitch-dark, slightly messy, hair. He looked adorable, as always. How did he manage to always look adorable? or was that just the way Kit saw him.

"you're staring at me" Ty said, sounding a little alarmed.

"sorry, I... nevermind" Kit shook his head slightly and silently scolded himself. 

Ty started walking towards the counter where Kit was sat and leaned over him to get some cookies off the shelf behind him. Kit's breath caught slightly, as for just a few seconds, Ty was stood between his legs. 

"You know Julian will be mad if he catches you on there right?" Ty said, offering Kit one of the cookies. Kit declined.

"are you gonna tell him?" Kit asked, Ty shook his head a little, "then I guess I'm safe" 

Ty smiled a little bit at that. Kit felt accomplished, he loved Ty's smiles, especially when he was the cause of them.

"Can I touch your hair?" Ty suddenly asked, coming from anyone else, that would have sounded weird to Kit, but from Ty, it didn't "It looks soft"

"Umm, sure, if you want to." Kit said and immediately felt himself blush.

Ty came closer to Kit and ended up in the same spot was when he was getting the cookies, in between Kit legs. He noticed that Ty was still slightly taller than him, even whilst sitting on the high counter. he can't say he minded though.

One of Ty's hands found it's self into Kit's hair, twisting the golden strands between his fingers. Kit's heart beat sped up. He loved the feel of Ty's hand in his hair, moving slow and gentle as it went. Kit's eyes fell shut and his head fell back into Ty's touch. his breathing became shaky and heavy as he tried to hold in the sound so close to escaping his throat. He was so close to losing total control. Ty's other hand came to rest on Kit's thigh and Kit couldn't hold the sound back any longer. A minute later, the feeling stopped, when Kit opened his eyes, Ty was gone.

 

 

Ty was pacing in his room. What had he just done? what had happened? He'd touched Kit's hair, and he'd liked it, not just the feel of the blonde boy's curls running through his fingers, but just being close to Kit. This was all knew to Ty, he'd never felt this before.

There was a knock on his door. Was it Kit? he found himself hoping it was. _strange._ he opened the door and found Livvy standing before him.

"I need to talk to you" she said using her serious voice, he let her in past him. "I saw you and Kit, in the kitchen, I was walking by, I saw most of it" she seemed scared.

"Continue," Ty said as a way of showing her that it was okay to just say whatever she needed to say.

"You have and effect on Kit" she said, "he feels something, whether it's just lust, or he actually has feelings for you, I'm not sure, but, you can't do things like that to him, it's not nice, if you don't feel the same. Stop, before something bad happens."

Ty moved his hands around at his sides, he'd never understood why people were afraid to say things, but he was scared to say this. But it was Livvy, he could tell her anything. "and if I do feel the same?" 

"do you?" she asked, Ty paused, then nodded, "Then I say why didn't you tell me you liked boys sooner" she smiled.

"I didn't know, until Kit. what do I do?" Ty asked her.

She was silent for a minute, as if she were thinking about it. "Tell him, or kiss him, I don't know which would work better" 

Then Dru called their names, that meant it was time for dinner.

When they got to the table Ty and Livvy sat together, Kit was sat with Dru in deep conversation over something but Ty noticed Kit glancing over at him occasionally. Livvy noticed too and teased Ty about it a bit. 

During dinner, Ty tried to think what he would say to Kit. but every time he thought about it, it made him nervous, Livvy took his hand under the table and rubbed it. Once they'd finished, Kit went back to his room and Livvy pushed Ty there too. Ty was stood outside Kit's door. Finally, he knocked.

"Come in!" Kit said from the other side of the door, Ty opened it and walked in. Kit was sat on his desk, looking at his phone, sat in the exact same position as earlier. An idea came into Ty's mind.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Kit sounded flustered, was that good or bad? he smiled slightly at Ty. Ty suddenly felt nervous, but he had to do this, Livvy would force him to at some point or other.

"Nothing, just, about earlier, I ran away, I don't know why, but I wish I hadn't, can we ty it again?" Ty said. Kit looked at him curiously.

"Okay, if you want to," he said. Ty walked over to him, back to the position they had been in earlier, one of Ty's hands in Kits hair, the other on his thigh. Kit's eyes were closed and his head tilted back slightly. Ty leant down slightly and his lips met Kit's. Kit was still at first, then slowly, his lips moved, perfectly in time with Ty's. Ty felt Kit's hands on his waist and he stiffened. Kit broke the kiss.

"sorry, I-" Kit began, but Ty cut him off.

"It's okay" He took Kit's hands and put them back where they had been a second ago. He looked Kit straight in the eye and he didn't hate it, he actually liked it. he leant to kiss Kit again, but wasn't as soft this time, Kit's hands travelled up and down Ty's back, pulling them closer together, if that was possible. eventually they broke apart, breathless.

"What do you want Ty," Kit said, "do you want this, us, together?" he looked up at Ty, awaiting an answer.

"I want you Kit, I want to be with you" Ty replied then kissed Kit quickly again.

Kit took one of Ty's hands in his own. "well then, Tiberius Blackthorn, can I call you my boyfriend?" 

"you may, and may I call you, Christopher Herondale, my boyfriend?" Ty replied smiling down at Kit.

"yes" was all Kit said before he pulled Ty back for another kiss.


End file.
